Battra
Battra is a fictional kaiju in the "Godzilla" series. Storyline Near the crest of Earth's beginning, a time of peace was known. No evil had yet to be witnessed, until the Cosmos' thoughts began to wonder. The Cosmos were a race of highly intelligent beings, who now wanted to start to exert their power. No longer did they want to be dwarfed by the omnipotent force of nature, as they wished to control and twist her to their needs. So, they created a machine that would manipulate the world's weather. However, from the race's arrogance, the Earth bore a warrior, a creature mimicking the deity Mothra, but with a twisted design. Battra was born. The beetle like moth attacked relentlessly and destroyed the entire civilization, yet was eventually stopped by the power of Mothra. Millions of years passed before Battra would be needed again. The enemy this time was humanity, that was polluting the world at a astronomical rate. The hellish insect broke free from its icy prison in Siberia, and moved its way across the Sea of Japan. Totally oblivious to the streaking missiles that lapped at its approach. Soon it hit the coast, and tunneled the rest of the way to Nagoya. Tanks and masers stood absolutely no chance against the ancient beast, and, within minutes, large portions of the city were reduced to rubble. Battra then left the area, heading back out to sea, where he would soon find a battling Godzilla and Mothra. The timeless protector threw itself into the fray, and attacked the newborn Mothra head on. However, as fate would have it, a stray blast of Battra's energy speared its way into Godzilla, thereby turning the focus of the leviathan upon Battra. The two masses collided, and dragged their conflict beneath the waves. It is there they fought, until an undersea volcano, located below the two combatants, consumed them both. However neither died, and soon they were freed from the magma's grip... Seething rage frothed from the newly released Battra, as energy sizzled about his form until, in a flash of light, the hideous insect transformed into its Imago form. Resembling some sort of twisted bat like moth, the warrior of Earth flew to battle Mothra. The two winged foes meet in the city of Yokohama, where they dog fought in the skies. Through their continuing war, Battra was able to knock Mothra from the twinkling stars, but before he could finish the job, Godzilla appeared. Both fanged monsters were enraged at the mere sight of each other, and quickly reengaged their conflict. Earth's defender assaulted the demon lizard with everything it had, yet it was still not enough. Godzilla tossed the flailing creature aside as if it was a mere toy. Still Godzilla's nuisances persisted. Rising from the rubble, Mothra hurled her sonic beams at the stunned saurian. Some of which, struck a tower behind Godzilla, causing the building to fall. Buying some valuable time for Mothra. She used the few precious seconds to talk and plead with the fallen Battra, begging for him to help her stop Godzilla. However her words did not get far, and Godzilla rose to fight again. Mothra soared to the answer the call, but within moments was knocked down beneath a falling ferris wheel. Yet Battra saved her; the black moth caught the huge metal wheel, and slammed it into Godzilla. It was then, that the ancient enemy insects joined forces. Uniting their power, they were able to topple the King of the Monsters, and drag it to sea. However, Godzilla, in one final act, tore a huge gash in Battra's neck with his massive jaws. The mystical creature could feel its mortality fading, so it asked Mothra to complete its work. In the year 1999, a giant meteor was to strike Earth, killing everything in a instant. It was Battra's duty to intercept the huge rock, to divert its course. Mothra agreed to accept the responsibility, as Battra perished in mid flight and fell to the sea below with Godzilla. Earth's defender had died, but Mothra, the new savior of Earth, lived on. Sarah Jessica Parkers vagina during her period Category:Monsters Category:Flying Monsters Category:Horned or Spiked Monsters